My Idiotic Protector
by NuttyScribbler
Summary: Serena, the free spirited daughter of an exasperated Duke of Moonhaven has driven her father to his wits end. And then, a mysterious mercenary steps into the picture, and captures her heart completely. S/D fic.
1. Prologue

**My Idiotic Protector – Prologue**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

            A very sweet looking four year old lifted the red rose to her nose and inhaled its sweet fragrance. Her long blonde hair swam around her and she looked like angel from heaven as she sat in the middle of the rose garden.

            'Serena, come here, sweetie.'

            Serena turned towards her father's voice. Her big blue orbs glowed with adoration as she fixed them upon her childhood hero – her father. 'Papa!' she cried childishly as she ran on her two short legs towards the man.

            'Serena, I want you to meet Endymion,' his grace said as a tall young boy of around thirteen stepped out from behind him. 'He is here to play with you.'

            Serena averted her gaze on her new 'friend'. He had black hair, as black as the darkest night, stormy blue eyes and a strong jaw. He too looked at the golden child solemnly.

            'I'll leave you two together now. Serena, be nice,' his grace admonished his daughter. Serena nodded and the older man walked off.

            'En-dee-mee-on,' Serena pronounced haltingly as she led him into the beautiful garden. She sat down crossed legged beneath a majestic oak in the centre of the garden. 'Who are you?'

            'Your father just told you, I'm Endymion,' the young man said stonily.

            'Why are you here at Moonhaven?' Serena questioned innocently. 'Nobody ever came to play with me before.'

            'I'm here to sign our betrothal contract,' Endymion said with indifference as he sat down beside the young child. 

            'En-dee-mee …Argh. Don't you have an easier name?' Serena pouted. 'Your name is so long.'

            Endymion bit back a laugh at the child's antics. 'You can call me Endy.'

            'En-dee,' Serena pronounced carefully. 'That's much easier. You can call me Sewena.'

            'I'll prefer to call you Meatball Head,' Endymion teased, warming up to the cute little girl. He pointed at the two buns that perched on top of her golden head.

            'You're mean!' Serena promptly burst into tears. 'Mommy! Endee is being mean!'

            'Hush!' Endymion clamped his hand over her mouth.

            Serena looked at his worried features and burst out into gales of laughter. 'You look so cute when you get angry.'

            Endymion fixed a look of amusement at the giggling child.

            'What is a be-twolthat contwact?' Serena asked. She was still having trouble pronouncing her 'r' properly.

            'It means we have to get married when you come of age,' Endymion sighed, wearing a trouble look on his face.

            'Mawwy? I like mawwy,' Serena giggled again. 'Andwew always play mawwy with me. I get to be bride. I like brides…They're dwesses are so pwetty.'

            'You might not like me. You shouldn't marry when you don't like the man you're going to marry.' 

            Serena studied Endymion carefully. She suddenly put her arms around Endymion's neck and planted a big smooch on his lips.

            'What did you do that for?' Endymion demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

            'I like you,' Serena announced. 'You were mean to me, but I think like you. Mama says we can kiss the people we like.'

            Endymion looked at her with a funny look. Serena continued to stare at her with her big blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips rosy. Slowly, he broke into a grin.

            'I think I like you too.'

----------{@

Disclaimer: I hereby officially inform you that I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. If I owned Sailor Moon, I would probably be able to afford a more spacious grave. It's so cramped in here, it's difficult to write.

Hey people,

            I'm back with a new fic! Tell me how you like it! Hahaha…this is just the prologue…I'm sorry, you'll have to wait for chapter one. By the way, prologues are meant to be short!

Haunts of Love,

Ghostwriter…


	2. Part 1

**My Idiotic Protector – Part 1**

**By: Ghostwriter**

**a****‚****♥****ƒ****b******

'Your grace!' a young red headed maid rushed into the dining room in panic. She stopped and tried to catch her breath.

            'What is it Molly?' Lord Stradtfield sighed, putting away his morning paper. 'Whatever it is, surely you know that you are not supposed to barrage in when your betters are breakfasting?'

            'Miss Serena has escaped again! She left this note on her pillow,' Molly managed to get out in between gasps of breaths as she handed his grace an envelope.

            Lady Stradtfield sighed as her husband snatched the envelope from the maid's outstretched fingers. His eyes bulged as he read and reread the note written in her daughter's childish scrawl.

_Dear Papa,_

_            Well, I'm of to see the world. Don't worry about me, I shall be perfectly alright!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Serena_

Lord Stradtfield gave an enraged cry as he crumpled the sheet of paper. Of all stupid things to do! His daughter had run away again. 'Send for the guards! Go after her, she could not have gotten far!' he ordered his personal secretary.

            'Your grace!' Baggins hurried into the room. 'The groomsmen just informed me Swift is missing from his stall.'

            Lord Stradtfield groaned. His daughter had ran away and taken one of the fastest and most temperamental horse with her. Why can't Serena be quiet and sedate like well bred ladies ought to be?

            'She'll come back in one piece,' Lady Stradtfield comforted her husband. 'She always does.'

            Lord Stradtfield groaned and sank lower in his chair.

**a****‚****♥****ƒ****b******

Fourteen years pass in a flash. Serena has now grown into a flawless beauty. Her hair was the color of spun gold and her eyes were as blue as the skies of May. She possessed the body of a goddess and her infectious laugh never fails to brighten one's day.

Unfortunately, unlike other ladies her age and status, Serena was not calm and sedate as her parents hope she will be. She was wildly charming, possess an outrageous wit and sometimes says things that makes people's ears burn. Two years ago, she remarked rather loudly at a ball held at Lord Eastbrook's mansion, that by wearing that fur, Lady Ashton was contradicting her own words that she loves animals very much and became a vegetarian because she could not bear to harm them.

Lady Ashton had flushed red at the young girl's remark and her parents had hid their faces in shame. After that, they never bothered to insist she make appearances in Society, fearing that she will embarrass them all over again. After all, Serena is betrothed and they have no qualms about her not being able to marry.

But in recent years, Lord Stradtfield was getting more and more nervous about Serena's state of unwed. For Serena's betrothed, the Marques of Caldwell, Endymion Shieldsworth had mysteriously disappeared ten years ago. His disappearance at that time had caused uproar in London for he was the future Duke of Huntington.

Serena had remained peacefully unaware of her betrothal. When she was nine years old, she came down with pneumonia and lost most of memories. For the years after that, Serena repeatedly had vague dreams of a young man with stormy blue eyes and silky black hair grinning at her from the rose garden. She never mentioned it to her parents, not wishing to alarm them.

His grace, Duke of Moonhaven had ordered his entire household not to say a single word to his daughter about her missing betrothed, for Serena had moped away a year ago when she learnt that her "Endee" had mysteriously disappeared. He only hoped the young man will show up eventually, and claim his bride.

But it has been ten years since he disappeared. And the disappearance of the Marques of Caldwell was still a mystery.

**a****‚****♥****ƒ****b******

            'Give me the tastiest dishes you have,' a young man wearing a hat demanded arrogantly as he slapped a few pound notes onto the rickety old table. Blonde bangs fell into his sky blue eyes that shone with merriment.

            'Yes sir, right away sir!' the innkeeper answered eagerly, eyeing the money on the table. The young man appeared to be rich though his clothes were old and slightly too big for him. One could instantly detect from the educated speech that this is a man of learning. The innkeeper couldn't care less for he will service the Devil himself; so long he has the money to pay.

            The innkeeper instantly struck on an idea. This young man obviously was from one of those 'runaways' from the rich families nearby, out looking for some fun. He signaled to a young boy and whispered something into his ear.

            The young man sat himself down and began to tap his fingers impatiently for his meal. A boy of twelve appeared in less than three minutes with a tray laden with dishes. The young man's mouth began to water and began to stuff his face with food. He took a swallow of the ale and started to relish his food again.

            Suddenly, his limbs felt limp and his vision grew hazy. All of a sudden everything went black and he lost sense of all that was going around him.

**a****‚****♥****ƒ****b******

Disclaimer: I hereby officially inform you that I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. If I owned Sailor Moon, I would probably be able to afford a more spacious grave. It's so cramped in here, it's difficult to write.

Hey people,    

            Ok, you can start telling me this is such a horribly boring chapter. **Watches as a rotten tomato sails right through my ghostly being But hey, I can't write spectacular, action packed chapters every time. Not that I actually write _that well. Thanks to those that have reviewed me continuously, I will try my best not to let you guys down. _**

You guys are probably going to berate me for writing such a short chapter. Unfortunately, I'm currently having my exams, (yeah, poor ol' me) and I can't find time to write long chapters. However for your sake, as well as mine, since some of you have asked me so nicely and others not so nicely, **shudders I shall write whatever I can and post it up as soon as possible. Agreed?**

            Minako has mentioned that the age difference between Endymion and Serena is slightly too big and in a way, it is awkward. I assure you, there's nothing awkward about that. In England, at that time, it is perfect acceptable even if the husband is old enough to be the bride's grandfather. And I have my reasons for having such a big gap in between their ages.

Haunts of Love,

Ghostwriter…

P/S: I just found out that the words "ghost writer" does not mean a spirit that writes. It means someone else writing for another person which the second party takes credit for. But if you dare steal my story, I'll kill myself and haunt you for the rest of _your life. And yes, I'm going to carry on with my ghostly puns._


	3. Part 2

**My Idiotic Protector – Part 2**

**By: Ghostwriter**

**----------{@**

            Two men over seven feet tall appeared. The innkeeper grinned evilly and motioned for them to take him they drugged young man away.

The soon to be abductors did not notice the solitary figure in black, partially hidden by the shadows in the corner. The mysterious man raised his tankard to his lips, uninterested in his surroundings. The inn was pretty empty for there were no customers at such an odd hour, where everyone was at the fields, tending to their corps.

The dark figure continued his meal, not paying attention to what was happening to the unfortunate young man. One of the giants slung the young man over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. He shifted her weight and called out lewdly, 'It's a she…perhaps she can provide us some entertainment before we sell her to the brothels.' Lewd laughter answered his comment.

The man glance absent-mindedly at the giant of a man with the girl slumped over his shoulders. The girl's color and style of the girl's hair caught his attentions. Only one person he knew in the entire England had that hairdo. The long golden tresses that hung down from the two buns, swayed with the momentum of the footsteps of her abductor. The figure hesitated a moment before saying in a deep voice, 'Put that young lady down.'

'Who's going to make me?' the man called out, putting young lady on the table. His accomplice walked over to join him, eyeing Darien warily.

'Watch this,' the man said maliciously as he lowered his lips onto Serena's soft rosy ones.

The cloaked man felt something pop within him. He felt fury surge forth from his heart and into his veins, coursing through his being. Snarling, he launched himself at the man who dared defy him, sending them crashing into the other tables. The innkeeper shrieked and shouted at them to stop.

The other man joined in as well. How can he manage to overpower two men that are so much stronger and taller than he? Weighing his options, he suddenly withdrew and grabbed the blonde girl and rushed out of the inn. The men gave chase.

He ran into the courtyard where the horses were kept. There were three horses there. Two of them were normal breeds but the last was a magnificent beast. His coat shone and there was a white star on his forehead. He neighed happily when he recognized his mistress's blonde locks.

'Well, I guess we won't be stealing if you belonged to her,' the cloaked man muttered as he slung the blonde girl onto the saddle. He then loosened the knot that tied the horse to the post and climbed onto the horse as well. He hit the beast with the crop, sending the horse galloping away, away from the men that shouted curses at them.

Only after the inn was out of sight did the man take a good look at his companion. Her skin was flushed from the drug they gave her but otherwise, she seemed unharmed. Caressing her cheek softly, he whispered, 'You haven't changed much, Sewena.'

----------{@

            Moonhaven was in an uproar. Their young mistress had returned – unconscious and drugged, with a mysterious cloaked man on Swift. And everyone knows that Swift does not allow anyone to ride him except Serena.

            And currently, Serena is in her room, sleeping off the effects of the drugged. Lady Stradtfield was keeping vigil by her daughter's bed, offering prayers and thanks to Lord Almighty. A physician had been summoned, and thankfully, had pronounced that Serena had not been harmed in anyway.

            Serena stirred fitfully. Soon her eyelids fluttered open. Lady Stradtfield gave a gasp of delight.

            'What happened?' she asked groggily. 'Why am I home?' she continued as she tried to sit up. A sharp bolt of pain struck in her head. 'Ahh' she groaned as she clutched her head.

            'Rest now my dear,' Lady Stradtfield advised her daughter as she slid on to the pillows once more. 'You will need your strength when you meet your father later. I assure you, young lady, he is not at all pleased. Who knows what might have happened if Mr. Shields had not rescued you.'

            'Mister Who?'

----------{@

            His grace sat at his desk in his study, looking at the man in front of him critically. The man had removed his cloak and was sitting opposite his grace in an unaffected manner, totally not befitting a man of his status when confronting a duke. Instinct tells the old duke that this man is not ordinary man, and somehow, his appearance seemed familiar. The man had introduced himself as Shields, Darien Shields.

            His guest had hair the color of the darkest night and eyes of blue like the sea during a storm. His skin was tanned and he was clad in a peasant's shirt and coarse riding breeches. Even in such ordinary clothes, he managed to carry himself as though he is a man of consequences.

            He suppose he should be thanking him for bringing Serena back home – unharmed, Lord Stradtfield added grimly. Who knows what might have happened to her if this man had not rescued her from those rogues. From this man's accounts, Serena was extremely fortunate that he was there in the inn that day. Lord Stradtfield had already dispatched his men to track down the innkeeper and his accomplices.

            'Mr. Shields, permit me to question you, what is your profession?'

            'I am a mercenary, your grace,' Darien answered easily. The duke's expression blanched a little.

            'A mercenary, I see. How would you like me to reward you?'

            'Your grace, the question is how would you reward a man who had rescued your daughter from ruin?'

            The duke looked at the young man before him speculatively. He looked between the ages of twenty five to thirty.

            'I offer you a job.'

            'Of course, a mercenary's services are always available at a price.'

            'I want you to protect my daughter. Guard her day and night if you have to, but prevent her from running off again like that and putting herself in danger. She will be your charge and I will have your head if anything happens to her.'

            'What have you done inspired such confidence in your grace to allow me to be your daughter's babysitter?' Darien asked sardonically.

            'Because you have saved my daughters life and did not take advantage of her circumstances,' Lord Stradtfield put in bluntly. 'And I trust you will not do anything that might harm her later on.'

            Darien kept his face emotionless as he considered the duke's offer, 'What are the terms?'

            'No harm is to befall my daughter. If anything happens to her, the blame will be upon your shoulders,' Lord Stradtfield declared. 'As long as you are in my service, you will receive a regular pay of let's say 500 pounds a month?'

            'My services are at your disposal, your grace,' Darien said as he bowed before the old duke.

            'Good,' the duke said in a clipped voice as he rang the bell cord by the fire side, summoning one of the maids into the study.

            Molly appeared a short time later through the doors and asked timidly, 'Yes, your grace.'

            'Has your young mistress awakened?'

            'Yes, your grace.'

            'Then send her here.'

            'Yes, your grace,' Molly replied as she scuttled off to carry out the order.

            A short while later, Serena entered the study in a beautiful cream dress adorned with blue lace. Her hair was in its usual style – two small buns at either side of her head and long pigtails falling down from either side of it. In Darien's opinion, he had never laid eyes on such an enchanting creature.

            'Yes father?' she asked demurely. Darien watched her in amusement. She certainly has a strong stomach.

            'Serena, you have been very disobedient. I would have punished you but I think the ordeal you went through is punishment enough,' the duke began gruffly.

            Serena's expression changed when she realized that her father was not going to scold her.

            'However, you have totally violate our trust, and there fore I have came to a decision to employ you a guardian. Shields there,' he pointed at Darien, 'will be your personal guard and escort.'

            'My what?' Serena cried in an indignant voice as her eyes shot towards Darien.

            'Your babysitter,' Darien informed her, trying to keep his amusement from his voice. 'I don't believe we are acquainted. I am Darien Shields, your new babysitter.'

----------{@

Disclaimer: These things get boring after a while…so I don't own Sailor moon or any of it's characters…

Hey people,

            I'm darn tired so I won't waste time typing my own two cents. You know the drill – Review and Mail!

Haunts of Love,

Ghostwriter…


	4. Part 3

**My Idiotic Protector – Part 3**

**By: Ghostwriter**

**----------{@**

            'I will have no such thing!' Serena cried indignantly. 'I will not have…'

            'You have no choice, young lady,' his grace roared at her. 'He will be with you at all times. What's more, I give him authority to put you across his lap and _spank you if you're disobedient. God knows that I should have done that long ago, but no, I was too softhearted, believing that little girls are to be pampered. No more of this nonsense, you hear me?! You'll behave or else he'll spank you, since I don't have the heart to do it.'_

            Serena looked at Darien's tall frame in horror, her gaze trailing down to the large hands by his sides. She could feel the horror, seeping into her at the thought of being spanked across the bottom like a child of four by him. Ouch – it had to hurt. But she believes she'll die of humiliation before pain if he ever dared hit her.

            'Your grace,' Darien began in an amused tone. 'I don't think…'

            'No, you don't need to think,' Lord Stradtfield said curtly, calming down a little. 'All I need you to do is to teach her to behave.'

            'Papa!' Serena cried out in shock. 'How can you entrust me to this – man?' 

            'This man happens to be your savior. You should be thankful that you weren't harmed during you _little adventure,' the duke's temper was ignited at the reminder of her recklessness._

            'But!'

            'No more buts,' Lord Stradfield shouted. 'YOU'RE GROUNDED!'

            'I was always grounded!' Serena retorted heatedly. With that, she picked up her skirts and walked out of the room as if she was a queen. _So much pride, Darien thought with a chuckle._

            The duke rang the bell and a stately butler with an expressionless face walked in. 'Mathison, show Shields around the grounds,' the duke ordered.

            'Shields,' the duke snapped. Darien turned his attention towards the duke. He was his master now. 'Go see that my daughter stays within the grounds after you've learnt your way. And for God sakes don't lose your way around!'

            'Yes, you grace.' With a courtly bow, he turned and walked out of the room.

            _Where did he learn that? The duke thought in quiet amazement. The bow he delivered was perfect, just low enough to show his respect, but not that low to seem humble. __Of course, as a mercenary, he must have practiced bowing quite often, the duke thought and dismissed the subject._

----------@

            Darien understood now what the duke meant by not getting lost around the estate. Moonhaven is vast, filled with well kept lawns, beautiful gardens and magnificent arbors. Darien followed Mathison as he went around the place, giving short explanations about the place, the historical value and such. They came to a stop in front of a small white gate.

            'This is one of our rose gardens, but no one, save Miss Serena is allowed in.'

            Darien looked hard at the gate, expecting to see through it. 'Why is that so?'

            'We don't know, but after Miss Serena forbade all the gardeners to go in, even to rake the leaves away. She takes care of the whole section, all by herself,' Mathison said, tinge with pride.

            'I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to go in there because everything is in a mess,' Darien said snidely.

            'You will not talk about Miss Serena that way. Remember, you're in his grace's service now, and you must pay respect to Miss Serena,' Mathison bustled angrily. 

Darien lifted an eyebrow cockily at him. Throughout their tour, Mathison was always distant, aloof just like all this servants of the rich and powerful. But to hear him speak with such feeling really shows that he adores his young mistress very much. 

Mathison seemed to have regained his composure and continued to lead him around. Darien mentally plotted Moonhaven and its surrounding terrain. A habit he acquired as a mercenary. You may never know when you need to flee.

Moonhaven was really a lofty castle, bestowed to the Stradtfields by Elizabeth the first. Through out the centuries, the Stradtfields have added two wings and several green houses. 

He lifted his head towards the balcony which supposedly led to Serena's chambers. He could have sworn he just saw the golden haired angel peek out from the drapes.

----------{@

            Serena quickly closed the drapes just as Darien looked up. Damn him, if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be under house arrest now!

            A more sensible and detached part of her spoke, _if it weren't for him, you might have been violated and held ransom by now._

            As usual, Serena refused to listen to that part of her. She flung herself onto her soft bed and began to think of ways to make that dreaded man leave. A mischievous lit her face as she planned to put her plan into action that evening.

            'Until then, I need to rest to carry my plan out,' Serena muttered decidedly to herself. She undressed herself quickly and slid in between the cool sheets and soon sailed into dreams where more evil plans take shape.

----------{@

            Serena could feel fury building within her already. It was supper and she herself did not have a single bite of food since morning. Somehow, she had forgotten about hunger after being drugged, rescued, scolded and finally imposed with a guardian. For Mercy sakes, she's eighteen!

            And worst of all, Darien the big Meanie is being treated as a second son at the table. He was sitting next to her.

            'Do have more salad, Darien,' Lady Stradtfield flashed him the sunniest smile.

            Lord Stradtfield snorted. 'If you carry on like this, he won't have enough energy to run after this wild hoyden anymore,' he said as he glared at Serena. Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

            'Nonsense, food can only gives a man more strength,' his wife declared.

            'He'll be to fat,' Lord Stradtfield replied unanimously. 

            Serena burst out laughing as the image of Darien, bulging with fat came into her mind. Somehow, she decided the meanie won't grow fat. Her laughter subsided as her father shot her a reprimanding look.

            'Excellent fare, your grace,' Darien smiled as he raised his glass of sherry to Lady Stradtfield.

            'Which is more than you deserve,' Serena muttered. No one save Darien heard her but he only chucked inwardly at her rebellious nature.

            'Oh, that was nothing,' her grace replied modestly.

            'If you all will excuse me, I think I'll go to bed early,' Serena said, rising stiffly from her chair. She wasn't going to stay and watch her mother flirt with this man. 'I've had the most tiring day.'

            'I reckon that's true,' Darien said lazily. Serena glared at him. She could not understand why her parents were putting up with this insolence from a mercenary.

            'Good night,' Serena bid them all, 'and may you sir, have the most horrible dreams,' she hissed at the dark haired man.

            Darien smiled good-naturedly as she picked up her skirts and swept out of the room. _Don't count on it, meatball head, he thought. __I don't plan to sleep tonight._

----------{@

            Serena crept stealthily into the balcony, careful lest anyone should see her. Her hair was braided and knotted into a tight bun. Dressed in another pair of breeches and shirt, she threw a length of rope down and knotted it tightly to the banister.

            'I'm not going to let that wretched man follow me day after day. Papa will fire him when he discovers that I'm gone. Maybe he'll even kill him,' Serena muttered gleefully as she began her dangerous descent.

            She was twelve feet above the ground when she felt the rope loosen. Serena began to sweat nervously, unable to move, fearing that the rope might give way.

            The knot on the banister gave way and Serena clutched on to the rope as she plummeted downwards.

----------{@

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Sailor Moon.

Hi!

            Sorry for the long delay. I really am. I was so busy updating Pride and Prejudice; I sort of forgot to update this one. I'm really sorry…sorry…

            But don't forget to review me and mail me. If it weren't because of the threat that I might get stuck with Rini, I most probably would have slacked even more. So, please, review and mail…

Ghostwriter…


	5. Part 4

**My Idiotic Protector – Part 4**

**By: Ghostwriter**

**----------{@**

Serena screamed. Suddenly, her fatal descent halted abruptly.

Her screams caught the attentions of the patrolling guards to her. She was still screaming when they arrived. (Ghostwriter: Well, what do you expect if you're twelve feet above the ground and you start to fall?) 'Miss Serena!' the captain cried in horror.

Serena stopped screaming immediately at the captain's shout. _I'm not dead yet, she thought dazedly as she felt the rope being lowered to the ground slowly along with her. She looked up to see a tall figure at her balcony._

It was the unmistakable figure of Darien Shields.

----------{@

            'Will you please stop being childish and start using your head?' His Grace roared at his daughter. He was in deep sleep before a frightened maid had pounded on the door leading to his bedchambers, to inform him that his daughter had tried to runaway and nearly broke her neck in the process.

            Serena bit her lip defiantly and glanced at her stoic bodyguard from the corner of her eye. His face was as blank as possible.

            'Now, darling,' Lady Stradtfield said soothingly. 'Serena is just going through a phase which…'

            'A phase?' her husband shouted. 'She has been going through this phase for the past four years!'

            To Darien, Lord Stradtfield could not have looked more comical than he did now. His hair was askew and he was clad in a loose nightclothes. He commanded hundreds of people who all jumped to fulfill his slightest desire. He possessed more wealth and importance than a normal man can accumulate in ten lifetimes.

            But he can't control this hoyden of a daughter that hasn't seen Society for the last two years.

            Darien could fully understand Lord Stradtfield's dilemma. As the Duke of Moonhaven, he cannot possible lock his daughter away from Society forever. However, Serena, in her present behavior, cannot possibly be presented to Society. He had heard, from his travels, of how she had remarked on Lady Ashton's hypocrisy. Although Serena was beautiful enough to put the moon to shame, her naivety and straightforwardness will make her the laughing stock of Society, which was known for it's subtle insults and corrupted morals.

            'And it's getting late. Mr. Shields must be extremely tired from his activities. Let us all retire, and we will settle this in the morning,' Lady Stradtfield persuaded her husband.

            Lord Stradtfield glared at Serena before turning to Darien. 'Go find her maid to sleep in her room tonight. Do not let her out of your sight once the sun rises,' he snapped before striding out of the room. His wife sighed and followed him out.

            Serena could not bear her curiosity any longer. 'How did you manage to get to my balcony so fast?'

            Darien could not resist a small smile. 'I am a light sleeper. No doubt your screams can waken the dead.'

            'How did you get there so fast?' Serena insisted.

            'I was sleeping in the bedchamber adjourned to your room,' he said coolly.

            'What?'

            'I was shown to that bedchamber earlier this evening,' he informed her. 'Your father seemed to know his daughter well. He predicted you might try to pull a little stunt tonight,' he finished with in an amused voice. 

            Serena flushed red. Not only did her plan fail miserably, she had made a total fool of herself and owes her life to this man. Again.

            'Why did you take this job on?' she asked curiously. 'Surely you have better things to do than to play chaperone to an immature eighteen year old girl??'

            Darien shrugged. 'Money,' he said with indifference. 'Your father is paying me a lot of money to look after you.'

            Serena's eyes lighted. 'If I give you enough money, will you leave?' she asked hopefully.

            'No,' he said firmly, preparing to go and find Molly, to inform her of his grace's wishes.

            'Why not?' Serena persisted. 'Name me a price and I'll pay you. If its money you want, I can give you,' she said.

            'Money is not the only thing I want,' Darien told her baldly. 'Your dear father is a man of great consequences. To be in his favor gives me power.'

            'So, you are just like other men, willing to play lady's maid just to satisfy your craving for power,' she said scornfully.

            'One can put it that way,' he replied, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

            Serena walked away stiffly down the hallway. She turned back and said in a voice filled with contempt, 'I despise men like you.' With that, she walked off to her bedchambers.

            Outwardly, Darien showed no signs of emotion. But deep within him, he felt hurt. But there was also a surge of pride, to know that Serena isn't like the other women he had met. Grinning softly to himself, he went to see Molly.

----------{@

            'For the next few days, everywhere Serena went, Darien was bound to be there. He rode with her, ate with her and studied with her. He was present, even when she was having her 'ladies' lessons. Serena could have sworn he smiled when she tried to sew.

            'Ouch,' she said as she pricked herself again with the needle. She had spent the whole morning sitting there, trying to do some embroidery. Darien sat at the other end of the room, reading his paper with his usual air of detachment. He looked so handsome, now that he is properly attired.

            _He is not handsome at all! Serena scolded herself. __Andrew is so much more handsome, she thought with a smile as the image of the handsome blonde youth flash across her mind._

            'Thinking about your knight in shining armor, my lady?' Darien asked, turning the page.

            Serena felt herself go red. 'I certainly was not,' she retorted primly. 'Females today to not necessary need men. In fact, I plan to spend the rest of my life alone,' she declared.

            Darien looked at her with amusement. 'You might want to take back your words when you see what London has to offer.'

            'London?' Serena asked, startled.

            'Yes. London,' Darien repeated. 'Located somewhere between…'

            'I know where London is,' Serena snapped. 'But what do you mean by "you might want to take back your words when you see what London has to offer"?' she mimicked him.

            'Your father has decided to repair us your Aunt Rowena next week,' Darien informed her. 'Rumors has it that she is planning to introduce you formally to Society the coming Little Season.'

            'Introduce me?' Serena looked at him confused by his words.

            'Yes, you'll be a debutante this season. If you're lucky, no man will offer for you. After all, not many people have known the real you,' he remarked snidely. 'But then again, not many can withstand the attraction of the Moonhaven fortune,' he added grimly.

            'The London Season,' Serena said with awe. No matter how she behaves, she is still a young girl, filled with hopes and dreams and romantic notions. 

            They lapse into silence once more.

----------{@

All Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Heyz…

This time, I did not take such a long while to update, right? So I guess everyone's happy. And yup, no cliffhangers in this chapter.

So I guess that's it….Yeah…MAIL!!! REVIEWS!!!! DON'T YOU DARE NOT REVIEW ME.

Ghoswriter.


	6. Part 5

**My Idiotic Protector – Part 5**

**By: Ghostwriter**

**----------{@**

'I can't believe we're finally in London," Serena squealed in delight, poking her head out of the window of their traveling chaise. "There are so many people around here. And look, that man is swallowing the sword," she said in awe. "How does he do that?"

Darien permitted himself a little smile at her enthusiasm as he laid down his book gently pulled her back into the chaise. "There are so many things to see! So many things to do!" she continued talking in the same excited tone of voice, her eyes still looking out of the window. "And all the dresses here are so fashionable," she said, looking down at her peach colored traveling costume. "I feel like a country bumpkin here."

"Which you are," Darien said dryly as he picked up his book once more. "It would have helped tremendously if you had paid more attention to Madame Beaumont's instructions."

Serena shot him a glare that could have pulverized rocks before turning her attentions back to the busy London streets as their chaise pass them by. "I have the feeling that I'm going to have the best time in my life," she declared.

**********

The chaise pulled up at number eleven at Upper Brook Street. The footmen quickly rushed up to open the door and bring out the folding steps.

"Aunt Rowena!"

In a flash and flurry of skirts, the two women were hugging each other. 

"How are you my child?" the older woman in dark blue outfit, her blue eyes searching Serena's face. "Oh, you're absolutely beautiful!" she gushed out.

"Aunt Rowena! I've missed you!" Serena cried hugging her tightly.

After a while, they finally broke apart, did Lady Rowena notice the tall and handsome man standing behind his niece. He struck her somewhat familiar. "And who might this be?" she enquired politely.

"Oh," Serena said, finally remembering Darien's unwelcome presence. "This is Mr. Shields, he is my – guardian."

"Please to meet you," Lady Rowena said as she offered her gloved hand to him.

Darien took it and kissed the back of it while saying, "The pleasure is all mine, milady."

Lady Rowena smiled as she withdrew her hand. "You all must be very tired. Let's get inside and eat the sumptuous meal Monsieur LeBlanc has prepared."

**********

Serena stood upright as the modiste measured her and held swaths of cloth to her body. "Aunt Rowena, this isn't unnecessarily," she said.

"Nonsense, we cannot have the Countess of Rockbourn looking like a virtual pauper when she makes her bow," Lady Rowena said. The modiste continued to insert pins every where.

"But I've got lots of gowns I've never worn," Serena objected. "There is no need for more gowns!"

"Oh, fashion never stops changing you know," Lady Rowena replied in an offhand manner. "Besides, the gowns you have are made two years ago, and your shape has changed since then. You have filled out most nicely," she said, eyeing Serena's curves in an appraising manner. Serena blushed at the comment and kept quiet.

Finally, the modiste finished her work and left the two ladies.

"I've just the thing for you to wear to the Linsworthy ball tomorrow night," Lady Rowena suddenly bolted out of her chair and gracefully moved across the thick Aubusson carpet. 

"I thought you say fashion never stays," Serena said laughingly, following her aunt to the large baroque cupboard. 

"But this is different," Lady Rowena said as she threw the heavy oak doors open. She flitted through the brightly colored outfits and finally extracted something from them. She laid it lovingly on the bed.

Serena drew a breath. Across the dark blue satin coverlet was the most gorgeous gown she had ever seen. It was silvery white with a high waist. Intricate embroidery adorned the bosom and the hem of the gown. If one looked close enough, the embroidery formed a pattern of roses intervening with one another. (Ghostwriter: I modeled it after the princess gown. Winks) Serena touched the frothy material gently, almost afraid that it will get soiled under her touch. 

"It belonged to your mother," Lady Rowena said softly, almost tearfully. "I'm sure she wants you to wear it to your debut ball."

"It's very beautiful," Serena whispered. "Thank you," she said as she hugged her aunt.

When they finally broke apart, Lady Rowena wiped her tears and sat down on the bed with Serena. "How is your father?"

"He is fine."

"Does he still blame himself?"

"Sometimes, did you know he forbade Ilene to _try to get pregnant? He says he doesn't want to take the chance and lose her too. Fortunately, Ilene gave birth to Sammy safely and managed to assure him that there isn't a curse placed upon him."_

"Your father has the most dreadful luck with wives, I must say," Lady Rowena declared, "to have lost his first and second wife to childbirth. But I guess his luck in love runs thick, to have found true love _three times."_

"Do you blame him?" Serena asked, her blue eyes looking at her aunt questioningly.

"Sometimes I do," Lady Rowena admitted. "But I know it wasn't his fault that your mother died. He couldn't have done anything about it. And they loved each other so much. But I do miss her dreadfully. You're just like her, you know," she said as she brushed a lock of golden hair away from her face, "a spitting image. Your father called you Serena because you look just like the wife he had just lost then."

"How was my mother like?" Serena asked, as her fingers caught hold her aunt's hand. "I never got the chance to know her," she said sadly, trying to hold back her tears.

"She was very beautiful, serene, and loving," Lady Rowena said, wiping a tear away. A small smile formed on her lips, "We were complete opposites. Your mother was named Serena because she was so serene from the day she was born. I was named Rowena because I caused a row from the day I was born with my squalling."

Serena gave a small laugh. "I'm sure you weren't as bad as Sammy was when he was born," she joked.

**********

Serena sat still in front of the dresser as the maids worked her long golden blonde hair into an elegant chignon at the crown of her head held up by two silver clips with rubies set into it in the shape of roses. Tendrils of hairs fell loosely around to soften the effect. There were diamond and ruby earrings, bracelet and necklace to math the hair clips – all with rose patterns on them.

Her cheeks were dusty pink and light rouge had been rubbed on her lips to give them some color. Madison, Lady Rowena's dresser helped her into her mother's dress. 

She still remembered her aunt's words from this afternoon.

*****FLASHBACK***** 

"I have asked Mr. Shields to be your escort tonight," her aunt said gaily as she walked into the room.

"You cannot," Serena cried. "I thought debutantes do not need escorts to their debut ball?"

"Well, I thought it would catch much more attentions if you've arrive with a handsome companion. After all, Rockbourn is an extremely impressive estate. And Lady Ashton had spread rumors that the Countess of Rockbourn being an ugly spinster with mousy brown hair, a coarse face and a grating voice," Aunt Rowena said. 

"Oh," Serena said, ashamed of her behavior the last time she met Lady Ashton. "It's my entire fault," she blamed herself. "I should have been more tactful when I met her."

"You must not blame yourself, my dear," Lady Rowena consoled her. She continued in a disgusted voice, "I never liked that woman anyway. Such a hypocrite I must say. And her daughter Beryl is making her debut tonight too. Goodness knows how that woman will behave then. No doubt she will push her to every unmarried man in the room."

"Beryl is going to be there too tonight?" Serena felt faint at the moment. Beryl Ashton was a beautiful but cruel girl. She treated her servants like dirt. Serena remembered her all too well.

"Yes, and I'll bet my new fur that woman spread all those untruths about you because she is jealous of you," Lady Rowena stated. "You're so much prettier than that girl, Beryl. That's why I think it is best you show up with Mr. Shields by your side. After all, he is your guardian," she said meaningfully. "You take a rest now, to be fresh for tonight," Lady Rowena said as she pressed a kiss onto Serena's forehead and left the room.

*****END OF FLASHBACK***** 

She stole a look at the mirror just before she exited the room. Her eyes widened at the reflection. She didn't look like plain Serena Mary-Anne Stradtfield, the country bumpkin from her country manor.

Instead she looked like Lady Serena Mary-Anne Stradtfield, the Countess of Rockbourn, with all the dignity and grace of her noble ancestors.

*********

Darien and the Earl of Leicester, Howard Dudley waited for the ladies in the front hall. Awkward silence filled the air.

To Lord Dudley, Darien Shields seemed very familiar. The ruggedly chiseled features and piercing blue eyes – he seemed to have seen them from somewhere. But he just couldn't put his finger where or who is really is.

Lady Rowena swept into the room in an emerald green gown that complemented her dark features. She gave her husband her peck on the cheek, but Lord Dudley merely grinned as he swept her into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. Lady Rowena blushed visibly as she smacked him lightly on the arm lightly with her fan, something all ladies do when the gentlemen are too forward. 

"Howard, we have guests here," she chided her husband. Lord Dudley merely grinned as he winked at Darien, whose expression had not changed at all.

"Oh, Serena will be down in a minute," Lady Rowena told Darien. Darien nodded. Just then, there was a noise at the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up to see an extremely self conscious golden angel standing there, looking at them nervously.

Serena looked down from the stairs at the small company. Her aunt was dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown and his uncle's navy blue evening wear complimented her. Her breath got caught in her throat as Darien raised his head to look at her.

He was wearing stark black evening wear and with the help of the candlelight, she detected the reasonably sized sapphire pin in the midst of his snowy white neck cloth. The suit fit him to perfection and he looked so handsome in it, with his ebony hair and stormy blue eyes – just like a hero from a romantic novel.

Darien's jaw nearly dropped before he managed to get a grip on his emotions. Was this woman the same one whose life he had to repeatedly rescue for the past few weeks? She looked like an angel in that gown and her hair set that way. All she was lacking was a pair of wings to take her back to heaven.

Taking a deep breath, Serena started down the stairs with grace and poise. To her utmost dismay and Darien's greatest amusement, out of sheer nervousness, she stumbled at the last few remaining steps.

Darien rushed forward to steady her. With a deep chuckle, he realized that no matter what she wears, she will still be the same Serena he knows. He released her and offered her his arm, "Shall we."

Serena felt that she can die of embarrassment when he caught her before she landed on her face. With a regal inclination of her head, she laid her gloved hand on his arm as they followed the Earl and Countess of Leicester to the door.

**********

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Hi!!!

I'm back! Sorry for not updating for so long, but I was busy with my mid year exams. But here it is, Part 5 of My Idiotic Protector.

Ok, Serena has two brothers – one elder and one younger. Her mother, Serena had died in child birth. 

A bit of tidbit, the Earl of Leicester's last name should be Dudley. The Earl of Leicester, Robert Dudley was supposedly a lover of the English Virgin Queen, Elizabeth the First. 

Ahh…I'll write the next chapter soon and thanks to those who reviewed all this time. And if anyone wants me to mail them for updates, do tell me so by reviewing. And remember to leave your e-mail!

Ghostwriter…

18 May 2002


End file.
